


the inherent eroticism of academic disputes

by allushima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Finished, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Library, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, academic sakusa, both are philosophy majors, chapter two is a cute lil extra, glasses atsumu, smart atsumu, uni volleyball player atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allushima/pseuds/allushima
Summary: "Fine, whatever. But good luck on finding the book on your own." He walks away waving his hand at the desk.“Asshole” Kiyoomi thinks.Sakusa and Atsumu are academic enemies. There’s only one book left on the shelf. The plot thickens.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! first i would like to thank everyone for the love on my first fic, which i posted a month ago, thank you all!  
> this time it's a little bigger and i hope you enjoy it as well!  
> ps i know its college au again, i'm sorry, next one i'll do something diferente.

“This is hell. Yep. I’m dead and my personal hell is this.” thinks Sakusa, creeping between the students in the corridor, trying to get to his class. Kiyoomi’s college isn’t  
small by any means, plus it seems that this semester was fuller than the last one, and, being an international college, all students or most of it, lived on campus, meaning  
almost every place is occupied at all times. For Sakusa, this means staying in his dorm for most of the day, as his relationship with too many people isn’t the best, but it had been way worse. The college experience helped a lot, as well as his therapist.

Tuesday afternoon’s class, though, is a complete nightmare. It’s on the most packed building on campus, the classroom definitely wasn’t made for that many people at once and the professor is a complete narcissist. This is very unfortunate, because Kiyoomi really enjoys the subject on modern philosophy. 

After struggling a bit to get a good spot in the classroom, Sakusa finally can start his little pre class ritual, which consists of getting his laptop, his water bottle and a cleaning wipe. He wipes the desk and his computer, takes a few sips of water and checks his phone before the professor walks in and starts to explain their final assignment, until a blonde guy walks into the class. 

“Late again, Miya?” Miya Atsumu, Kiyoomi’s mortal enemy. A well structured tall guy (but not as tall as Sakusa, to his satisfaction), with a bad bleached pissed color fringe going down his forehead, black roots, golden eyes. He smiles at the teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Shinzo, my post practice shower took a bit longer than expected." And is the owner of a terrible personality, obnoxious and always ready to stir some trouble. But also, one of the most brilliant students in his year, so most teachers just let it slide.

Sakusa was impressed when he read a published paper by Atsumu, he was very good in moral philosophical analysis, and almost took Kiyoomi’s place at a research group formed in the beginning of the semester by one of the teachers. Since then, a little bickering between the two always happens whenever they spend more than 30 seconds at each other's company. Which happens quite often, since they are both philosophy majors, and have similar interests in the field, so they partake in a lot of the same classes.

"Ok, go take a seat. As I was saying, for the final assignment, you’ll work in pairs of your choice or alone, and you shall use my book on the subject, which can be found on the campus library. It will also be worth 50% of your final score and it’s due our final class, next week." A general complaint in made by the class, but the teacher ignores and gets on to explain further details on the assignment and the subject in general, until the end of the class. 

As soon as the class is over, Kiyoomi decides to go to the library to check the book the teacher talked about, but on the way there, he sees Komori, his cousin, and Suna, Komori’s friend.

"Having a good day, Kiyomi?" Suna says, as the tall brunette got closer.

"Sakusa, hi!" Komori greets his cousin and Kiyoomi nods to both of them. "We're going to get some coffee and go to the library, wanna join?" Sakusa thinks about it for a second. He was going to the library anyways, and could use some coffee. 

"Sure." He responds, and the three of them go to the coffee shop outside the campus.

They sit down with their orders, Komori with a black iced tea, Suna and his elaborate strawberry order, which seems to have 70% sugar, and Sakusa’s iced latte, and discuss last night’s mangas update. It was normal for the three of them to sit and discuss anime and manga on that coffee, because, according to Suna, “the coffee is better and the attendants are cute”. Sakusa doesn't question, mostly because it is probably going to be less crowded than the ones inside campus. Komori also agrees, because it is Komori. And the workers are in fact, very cute. 

The three boys stay there long after their drinks are done, in great part because Suna and Sakusa got into a very articulate discussion about last week’s Attack on Titan chapter, until Komori decided to intervene.

"Okay you nerds. I have a 3 thousand words paper to write due tomorrow, can we please have this discussion on the way to the library?" They cease fire and get up, Sunarin still bitter and winning about how he is coming along just because his boyfriend is working and he’s bored. 

"Or you could just shut up and do your assignments. Seriously, how the hell are you still doing fine? I never see you studing." Komori asks as the three of them check in on the library and go to Sakusa’s favorite spot, a little wood desk on the corner alongside a tiny window. Rin sits down and grabs his phone.

"I just choose classes I think will be easier and do the things at the very last minute. The teachers usually aren’t very happy about it, but at least I have the basketball excuse." "You are just lazy, basketball isn’t the problem." Sakusa responds with a lower voice, taking his things from his side bag. Suna just shrugs in agreement. "I’m going to get a book, be right back."

Kiyoomi goes up to the librarian in the reception, a nice lady in her 30’s, long black hair, bulky glasses and always in a victorian-like wardrobe, even if they are in the middle of the summer. She’s always very nice and polite to Sakusa, so he does the same for her. 

"Good afternoon, Ms Saito, how are you? I’m looking for Mr. Shinzo’s book on modern philosophy, he said the library has a few copies." She smiles at Sakusa.

"Hi dear, I’m going well, and you? Yes, but I’m not sure if I have any available anymore, a lot of people came in earlier looking for it, but I’ll check it, okay?" She types on the computer at an incredible velocity. "No luck. The last one just got out. Maybe ask the teacher for an online copy, a pdf maybe?" She offers. Sakusa already can feel his head hurting.

"Yes, thank you Ms Saito, I’ll do that." He does a small bow and walks back to his desk. Sakusa hates reading on a screen, that’s why he always goes to the library or prints the copies.

On his way to the desk, he realizes that someone is in his seat, talking to Suna. Someone with an undercut and muscular back. “Fucking shit, this day just got five times worse”, Sakusa thought. 

Atsumu is sitting in Kiyoomi’s seat, legs crossed and hands on the table, casually talking to Suna, who seems slightly annoyed, but nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Oh, Omi-Omi! I haven’t seen you in ages! How you doin’?" Kiyoomi squints at the figure.

"Miya, always a pleasure to be around. And you saw me half an hour ago, in Mr Shinzo’s class." Sakusa looks down at the desk and, in front of Atsumu, a copy of “Perspectives in the Question of Method in Modern Philosophy”, by Shinzo Takahashi. Fuck. 

"Yeah, whatever. You got a copy?" Atsumu points to the book. Sakusa shakes his head. "Well, we can share it, I don’t mind. We can even do it together!" Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow. "Don’t look at me like that, Omi. I already saw a bit of the content and it looks super hard, I don’t think anyone can do this alone in one week. Plus, I don’t trust 50% of my grade in anyone in that class excluding you."

Sakusa considers himself a pretty smart person, considering his records and achievements since high school. But he also considers himself a very competitive person, so when fucking Miya Atsumu, someone he thought just got into this school because of volleyball and choose philosophy because it was going to be an easy major, aced an test not even Kiyoomi did it and the rest of class failed, Sakusa thought he cheated. But it kept happening over the semester, so he had to, at least, give the blonde the benefit of the doubt. 

"I can’t promise to not rip your head from the rest of your body if we work on anything together for more than five minutes. You have such a fragile memory that you forgot about the first year’s seminar?" Atsumu’s smile fades, giving place to a malicious grin. 

During Atsumu and Sakusa’s first year in the university, a teacher formed groups randomly for a seminar they should present at the end of semester. Kiyoomi and Atsumu got in the group together, with five other people, and that’s who they got their first interaction. In summary, the two fought. A lot. And ended up screwing the group over, because they had different interpretations of the base text and did two separate analyses.

"Omi this was years ago, I’m a completely different person! The college experience changed me, ya know?" Gave Kiyoomi a wink. "And, for the record, I was right. 

"See? Not going to happen, Miya." Suna stretches. 

"Give up, Tsumu. And as your former teammate, you really are a pain in the ass to work with, okay? Smug little bitch." 

Komori, who kept his attention on his laptop the whole time, lifts his eyes. 

"If you guys don’t shut the fuck up right now, I’ll make sure none of you graduates this hellbound place. Got it?" And he gets back to his text. Atsumu gets up, his face in an angry contortion. 

"Fine, whatever. But good luck on finding the book on your own." He walks away waving his hand at the desk.

“Asshole” Kiyoomi thinks.

"Asshole" Sunarin says.  
. . . . 

Maybe - and just maybe - Sakusa is wrong. It’s been a hot minute since the exchange with Atsumu, and he emailed the professor to see if he could send Kiyoomi a pdf of the book, which isn’t ideal but will have to do the job. Mr. Shinzo responded with an attachment while Kiyoomi was having his last class of the day right after lunch, and Sakusa got to work on the library not a long time after. 

The book, to put it simply, it’s a dumpster fire. Not that Mr. Shinzo doesn't know what he’s talking about, but it seems, to Kiyoomi, that we wrote in the most difficult way he could. No one has ever enjoyed writing or reading in academic language, not even Kiyoomi. He’s supposed to write an enormous essay linking the book with what they discussed in class, but he has read the same paragraph four times and still has no idea what the hell this has to do with Kant. Sakusa sighs and checks his clock. 18:24.  
He doesn't have to do this today, you know? He still has plenty of time to unravel this assignment, besides, there’s a lot of work to be done for other classes, it's the end of semester after all. 

He can manage to do this after.  
. . . . . .

For the second time, Sakusa is wrong. It’s been five days and he has made absolutely no progress on his assignment, which means he has one day to do everything. Fucking shit, how he got thing to get to this point? 

He rushes out from his last class of the day, ready to eat his lunch, tackle this goddamn thing and never sign up to a Mr Saito class ever again, when he sees himself in front of the university’s gymnasium, right next to the building he was in. Atsumu and Suna are coming back from it and, unfortunately, Atsumu sees him and waves. In a not very well thought move, Kiyoomi approaches the duo, still not sure if he's gonna do it.

"Rintarou, Miya." 

"Doin’ great Omi. I imagine you too, in a good mood, to come talk to me willingly like that." Sunarin laughs.

"Look, as much as I love to see you two bickering each other, I’m out. Need a shower urgently. Good to see you, Sakusa! Let’s grab coffee again some time!" Sakusa nods and he goes by.

"So… Ya need anything, Omi-kun?" Atumu shifts the weight from one leg to the other, while alongating his shoulders. 

"Are you done with Mr Shizo’s work?" Kiyoomi deadpans.

"No, not really, I have some notes on it, but I’m having trouble concentrating to do it, to be honest." Miya’s face lights up.

"Have you considered my proposal? You're down?"

Sakusa sights. What other option does he have? The time’s in a crunch and Atsumu’s pretty good on the subject. This could actually work, if both of them behave.

"Okay, we can do it. But, I’m not going to your dorm, we’re doing it in the library. We can split the work between today and tomorrow and deliver it on Friday morning. Do you have any classes today?" 

"No, but I have night practice." Sakusa thinks for a bit.

"It’s okay, we can do a good amount of work today. In half an hour, I’ll be waiting in the library. Don’t be late."

"What about 45 minutes?" Atsumu smiles prickly, but Kiyoomi’s serious and on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

"I’m going to murder you.

. . . . 

Surprisingly enough, Atsumu really gets there on time, even if he was late to every single one of his lectures, as far as Kiyoomi could tell anyways. To be fair, at this point, observing Atsumu is one of the things Sakusa does frequently, since they have been doing classes together every semester since freshman year. And, if he’s been honest, Miya’s an interesting person. Not a pleasant one, but his mannerisms were captivating, in a weird way. The sits down funny, frequently with a fidget or his own pencil on hands, crunches his nose when slightly confused - they are philosophy majors, they get confused more times than can count - and always looks around for someone to talk to, even if he doesn’t know anyone. And has great posture.

"Let’s finish this thing, right Omi?" Atsumu greets his partner and sits right besides him, opening his notebook in front of him. 

"Can’t you stay on the other side of the table? I can smell your hideous deodorant from here. - Atsumu smells like rain and mint, Sakusa takes a mental note. 

"What a great crime I have committed, I used deodorant! That’s just proof I showered before coming, ya know. And if I go here you can’t read the book, idiot." Sakusa sights. He’s right. 

"Okay, just… don’t touch me or my things and keep your distance. And we’re not friends, you don’t have to be anything but polite to me and I’ll do the same." Atsumu seems a bit offended. 

"I wasn’t going to touch you, Sakusa." He turns to his computer, more serious, and Kiyoomi feels a bit of guilt, but doesn’t say anything. "Let’s get this over with."

The tension between the two didn’t go away completely, but they managed to make a lot of progress. Atsumu has really good points to their essay and Sakusa is quick to incorporate them into it, but he’s not surprised. By 6 PM, they’re almost finished. Miya stretches and yawns loudly, attracting weird looks from tired students in the library. 

"That’s it for today Omi, good work. Now I have to go practice." Kiyoomi nods, closing his laptop, also very tired.

"I need that paper you mentioned, to include in the references." Atsumu, who is packing his stuff, thinks a little about it.

"Yeah, it’s in my locker at the gymnasium. And I only have it like, printed." Kiyoomi puts his bag on his shoulder as he raises an eyebrow.

"You wrote that paper and only have it printed in your gym locker?" Atsumu laughs and begins to walk. Sakusa goes along.

"Excuse moi, I’m not as organized as you. And the gym is a perfect place to keep things, it’s closer than the dorms and I don’t have to keep a ton of stuff with me all the time. I probably should clean that up." Kiyoomi gives a little smile. The work wasn’t half as bad as he thought it would be. Besides, he’s still feeling a little bad for being a jerk to Atsumu earlier, they fight a lot, but it’s always both ways and Miya really didn’t respond with a witty comment, as expected.

"Okay, but I’m not looking at the hot mess." Atsumu looks at him and smiles. A true smile, not that fake smug side grin he does all the time. It’s a nice smile. 

"No worries, you can wait outside, I don’t know if you know anyone on the team, but Suna’s always around on the basketball court you can go say hi." Sakusa frowns.

"I’m not that close to Suna, he’s more my cousin’s friend than my own." Atsumu looks at him funny and they exit the library, making their way to the gigant school gymnasium.

"That’s weird. Suna’s my brother’s boyfriend, so we hang out a lot, ya know. And he talks about you as his friend." Sakusa widens his eyes a little. They talk about him? "I think you tend to overanalyze your relationships a lot, Omi-kun. I really thought we could be friends in freshman year, you seemed as smart and eager to learn as me. But you shut me down almost immediately and my pride was hurt." Atsumu says, looking at the fallen tree leaves. 

"You weren’t very welcoming back then either. Acted like you knew better than me." Sakusa responded, putting his hand on his coat. The days were getting colder as the winter approaches. 

"I was going through a lot at the time, I admit I wasn’t the best to be around. But I confess a lot of it was just to piss you off and it was fun." Atsumu says and Kiyoomi laughs a little.

"I admit, it’s pretty funny to have someone to discuss."

"Yeah, all those heated in class arguments were pretty cool, not gonna lie. But we can work together, see? We did almost all of this shit in like, 5 hours!" Kiyoomi nods and they arrive at the gymnasium.

"Atsumu, wait. I’m sorry for how I spoke to you earlier, it was very rude of me."

"Ah, it’s okay, past now even. But just so you know, I wasn’t going to touch you anyways. I know you can be very particular about it, so don’t worry." Particular. Sakusa never heard anyone describe his discomfort in being around a lot of people and obsession with order as a particularity, just as weird or very annoying at best. 

They both were standing a few meters from the gym door, looking at each other, Sakusa with both of his hands closed in fists inside his pockets, as Atsumu carrying a sort of gym bag he carried his laptop in it, a smile on his face. Sakusa blushes a little. Because of the cold, of course. 

"Come in, it’s kinda cold. I’ll grab the paper and you can go rest." They both enter the gymnasium that the male volleyball and basketball teams were using. "The girls use a different schedule. Soccer uses the courts in Gymnasium 1 and we usually share the space with the basketball team. It’s not the same court, so it’s not a big deal. I’ll be right back."

Atsumu proceeds to walk into a corridor to the lockers, while Sakusa walks a bit around. He never entered the gymnasium before, so he’s surprised by how big and spacious it is. There’s four courts, two in the volleyball format horizontally and two with hoops in the vertical. There’s also people in all the courts, some waiting for the practice to begin and others already warming it up. 

Sakusa also sees Suna, with a basketball in hands, talking to another tall boney man with black hair and blue eyes. While they are talking, an even taller very muscular dude with spiky black and white hair comes running like a ninja and practically tackles the unknown black haired man. The three of them keep talking, but clearly the newcomer is very excited about something. At some moment, Suna realizes Kiyoomi’s presence in the bleachers. He waves to him, inviting Sakusa to the middle of the court, who hesitates for a little bit. There’s a lot of people he doesn’t know and he’s not even sure it’s allowed for him to be there, but after a couple of seconds, decides to leave the bleachers.

"Hi again, Sunarin." He greets his friend.

"What are you doing here, Sakusa?" Suna asks, playing with the basketball in his hands.

"Oh, that’s Sakusa-kun? Omi-kun?" The tall owl-like person leans a little forward with a giant smile in his face. Kiyoomi widens his eyes a little. "I heard so much about you from Rin and ‘Tsumu! So good to finally meet you! They say you're mad smart and stuff " 

"Hello, Sakusa-san. I’m Akaashi Keiji, Suna's teammate and that’s Bokuto Koutarou, from de volleyball team." The black haired guy talks in behalf of him and the black haired guy. "Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet both of you. I’m waiting for Miya to get something for me in his locker, it should not take long, I don’t want to disturb anyone’s practice. " Suna waves with his free hand. 

"Until Atsumu finds anything in that goddamn locker, we can afford to talk a little, plus practice just tarts in 15 minutes. So that means you guys are going that thing together after all?" Sakusa nods. "I hope you don’t kill him, his teammates would be mad." Bokuto laughs loudly, kind of bouncing. 

"‘Tsumu is great! And mega smart, like you!"

"Atsumu-san can be hard to deal with but he’s not a bad person. I hope the two of you can work together and be at least friends." Akaashi complements, sending a penetrating look to Sakusa, that seems to pierce right through him. 

"We’re adjusting to our differences.' Suna looks surprised.

"Really? Fuck, now I own Osamu an bottle of sake. I thought you two were going to rip each other's head. Too bad."

"Hey Omi! I found it!" Before Kiyoomi could ever respond, he hears Atsumu’s voice for not too far, and turns around to see him waving an wrinkled piece of paper. He has also changed to practice clothes, which includes a tight pair of shorts, that gives Kiyoomi an opportunity to look at the blond's very defined thigh muscles, and a university’s sleeveless shirt. His arms and shoulders are not news to Sakusa, but he still looks a little to them. So does everybody in the gymnasium. 

Atsumu’s yell attracted everyone’s attention, which is something the brunette doesn’t enjoy a lot, so he flinches a little, but there’s nothing we can do.

"Atsumu, you brought your boyfriend?" A light haired hair says from the volleyball court. Miya blushes a little. Sakusa doesn’t know what he’s feeling anymore, it’s a bit too much.

"Shut up, Inunaki! - Atsumu says, brushing the guy off.

"That’s Sakusa-san? You talk about him all the time, it was time you finally asked him out!" A short guy with orange hair says, making Sakusa go from blushed to red. 

"Hinata, that’s not it!" Atsumu, that now is right by his side, is trying to stop everyone from talking. It's actually kinda cute, thinks Kiyoomi.

"Tsum-Tsum, why didn't you said you and Omi-kun were dating? Now we can have double dates!" Bokuto says, hugging Akaashi, that puts his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

"We’re not dating! We’re friends! - Atsumu seems a little desperate and Sakusa finds it funny. He’s a little embraced by the attention, but doesn’t mind people thinking he’s dating Atsumu. 

"I thought you hated him though." Suna observs. 

"It’s a long story! We’re friends now! Everybody shut up!" And everyone laughs, even Sakusa.

"That’s okay, Miya. I didn’t mean to disturb the practice, so I’ll go now. Very nice to meet everyone." He says to anyone in particular.

"Nice to meet you Omi! Come by more times!" Bokuto waves him a goodbye. 

"I’ll take you outside." Atsumu says, leading the way. 

He opens the door to Sakusa and himself to pass and closes behind him. Sakusa looks at him mockingly, with a malicious smile.

"So… you talk about me a lot, uh?" Atsumu makes an angry face. 

"You kept being an asshole, I had to talk to someone about it! But… we are friends now, right?" Miya looks like he’s trying to make it seem like he doesn’t care about the answer. Sakusa thinks about it. The last hours were easy to deal with. Hell, it was the most fun he had while doing an assignment in a while. Miya is very easy to look at, let’s put that way, and intellectually stimulating as well. 

"Yeah, guess so. Yeah. See you tomorrow? At the library?" 

"Actually… A few of my friends are going to my dorm room after practice to hang out. Not a lot of people, I swear! And my brother is a really good cook!" Sakusa changes the weight from one foot to the other.

"It’s Wednesday, Atsumu."

"You’re in college, Omi-kun! You didn’t have the full college experience if you don’t do something like this at least once! Please?" Sakusa sighs. "i have to go, but think about it, right? I’ll text you the details!" 

. . . .

And that was how Sakusa ended up in Atsumu and his twin brother’s dorm, with Suna, Kita and Aran. Apparently, all of them played volleyball together in high school, but only Atsumu kept playing. Suna switched to basketball in his third year. Kita and Aran, the two of them that Sakusa wasn’t very familiar with, were introduced and Kiyoomi really enjoyed their company. Of course, he already knew Osamu and even did some small talk with him, but never more than that.

Ah, and Sakusa’s drunk. Quite a bit, actually. At some point of the night, Suna pulled a couple of sake bottles from under Osamu’s bed, and they just kept drinking. Now, there’s some slow rock song playing from a notebook in the background, Aran layed down on Kita’s legs, the two of them clearly altered having an low volume conversation in one of the beds, Osamu, Suna and Atsumu playing some kind of cards game very happily on the floor, and Sakusa’s sitted down on the couch, observing, trying to look less drunk. And failing. 

Atsumu actually didn’t drink more than 2 cups because he has practice tomorrow, so he’s the most sober person in the room, but the loudest, yelling at Osamu, accusing him of cheating. Osamu and Suna are also drunk, and keep stopping the game to kiss quickly, before the twin throws a tantrum. The game didn’t last very long until Atsumu grew tired of it and went to talk to Kiyoomi.

Sakusa can’t stop looking at him. He doesn’t know when it began, but at some point of the night, 90% of his attention went to the blonde guy on the floor and he just couldn’t stop noticing every little thing, his wrinkles when he smiles, the habit of blowing his fringe when frustrated, were all going to Kiyoomi’s ever growing list of Atsumu things. 

"Hey Omi-Omi! Ya hanging in there? - The Miya asks, throwing himself at the seat next to Sakusa. 

"I like your deodorant’s scent. I know I said before it was hideous, but I like it." He spits before he could think. Atsumu finds it funny apparently.

"So you're a blunt drunk, uh? I should've known, it’s very on-brand, actually. That’s good, I guess. Good to know I’m not always smelling bad." 

"Hey, you two. Me and Suna are going to the convenience store to get something to eat. Want something?" Osamu asks, already with a coat on and by the door.

"Yeah, sure. Bring some ramen."

" We're going home before Aran pukes on your carpet. See you guys later. It was a pleasure to meet you, Sakusa" Kita says, pushing a very drunk Aran out the opened door. "Bye!!" The guy is able to say before disappearing in the corridor with the three of them. This leaves Atsumu and Sakusa alone. 

"I think I’m gonna go too. I have classes in the morning." Atsumu laughs, still seated right next to Kiyoomi on the couch. 

"I’m sorry Omi, but I don’t think you’ll wake up to see any classes tomorrow morning, yer kinda hammered." Sakusa furrows. 

"No, I’m just slightly altered. I can still function properly. "

"I don’t think so, Omi. Look at you, literally having a conversation with me without being hostile or difficult." He replies, but Kiyoomi’s attention is already in the curve of his neck and little chain necklace. 

"What’s the necklace?" Sakusa asks and Atsumu deviates.

"It’s a matching necklace, Osamu has the same one. It’s a little fox, look!" And he proceeds to get closer to Kiyoomi to show the little fox pendant. "Mom gave it to us as a present for getting into college. Cool, uh?" Sakusa looks at him from as close as he ever was. As soon as he realises, Atsumu blushes violently, pulling away. "I’m so sorry Omi, I really am." 

"It’s cool. I think that when I’m less sober, I feel less the urge to not be so close to people." Atsumu gives a little giggle. Absolutely adorable. Sakusa is invaded by thoughts about the softness of Miya’s hair, so he leads his hand to the blonde’s fringe, feeling the slightly damaged but still soft strand of bleached hair. Just like he thought it would be. 

"I like your hair. It’s an awful colour, but it suits you." Atsumu, who seemed paralized since Kiyoomi touched him, gives an anxious laugh. 

"Yer liking a lot of things about me today, aren’t you Omi-kun?" Sakusa starts stroking all the length of Atsumu’s head to feel the unbleached part behind his blonde part. Miya closes his eyes. 

"I guess I am. Don’t get used to it." 

"That’s gonna be really hard to not get used to." Sakusa feels something warm inside of him. “Must be the sake”, he thinks. Yes. The sake. Nothing to do with the 6’1 blonde man leaned towards him with his eyes closed and lips forming a straight line. It’s Miya Atsumu, for fuck sake! The man that antagonizes Kiyoomi since they met three years ago. But why did he have such a pleasant evening? 

Atsumu opens his eyes and that’s when every single drop of consciousness that Kiyoomi had left is yeeted through the roof. Big brown eyes staring back at him, right at him, he couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Kiyoomi grabs the back of Atsumu’s hair, where his hands already was, and hears a repressed moan from him. He brings the blond’s head closer to him. 

"I’m going to kiss you." Kiyoomi whispers, getting closer. Atsumu widens his eyes and opens his mouth.

"No 'yer not." Sakusa stops but doesn’t back down. 

"You don’t want to kiss me?" 

"No! I do. Fuck, I want to kiss so bad. But.. you’re not sober and I am. And I don't want to hear any excuses you only kissed me because you were drunk. I want to to kiss me fully sober." Atsumu looks smug as fuck and pulls away. 

"Okay. I understand. I’m going to kiss you tomorrow, then." Miya laughs, mockingly. 

"You’re scheduling a make out session? That’s the most Sakusa thing I’ve ever heard about. But I’m down, really. I doubt you’ll feel the same thing tomorrow, but I’m up for it. Wil be even better, 'cause you'll remember every detail" Sakusa raises one eyebrow. 

"Atsumu, I’m going to kiss the shit out of you tomorrow." Miya widens his eyes, being serious for a moment then laughing loudly after. 

"If yer not serious I’ll never let you live this down."

"Let’s see if I’m serious then."

. . . . . . 

Sakusa wakes up in the morning with a hangover he never had before, sure, he's not a big drinker by any means, but his head is hurting like hell. Kiyoomi looks at his clock and realizes he already lost the first class of the day and doesn't feel like showing up for the second. 

"Good morning Cinderella, how was your ball last night?" Komori asked from his bed, on the other side of the room.

"Shut up, Komori." His cousin has been his roommate since freshman year and they get along pretty well. 

"Take the aspirin I left you and I turned your alarm off. Now can you tell me why the fuck you showed up one in the morning, drunk as fuck and, most importantly, why Miya Atsumu brought you here?" Kiyoomi sights, taking the aspirin from the countertop and swallowing with water.

"I wasn’t that drunk."

"Kiyoomi, you proceeded to take your shirt off in the middle of the room to put on your pajamas while Atsumu was still here! I didn’t see you without a shirt since we were like 16." Sakusa closes his eyes as the memories came in. 

"I don’t like pools." 

"I know. Explain now?" Komori throws a pillow at his cousin. 

"Okay, okay."

Sakusa tells Komori everything, from the encounter at the library to last night’s awkward almost kiss.

"You actually said this? And you have any intention in following that up?"

"He’s not half as bad when we are alone and I feel attracted to him, as much as I would like to deny it." Komori makes a surprised face.

"The last person I remember you getting involved with was Ushiwaka-kun last year. And we know how that ended up."

"Yeah, but it was before he and Tendo-san got together."

"They were polyamorous though."

"Not prepared for the emotional rollercoaster that is Tendou-san and Wakatoshi-kun together. And they graduated short after anyway." Komori raises an eyebrow.

"And Miya Atsumu isn’t an even worse emotional rollercoaster?" Sakusa buffs.

"It doesn’t need to be difficult, we can kiss and be colleagues, no complicated feelings." Komori sights, sitting on the chair closer to his cousin’s bed. 

"I’ve heard you complain about Atsumu non stop for three years now, and I don’t know what changed, but I don’t want to see you hurt like with Ushijima. I also don’t want you to hurt him, he was very nice last night." 

"I’ll make things clear before anything else." Sakusa promises, with a lot to deal with in his hangovered head. 

. . . . 

"Omi-kun! How you feeling?" Atsumu asks him in front of the library, where they agreed to meet up today. He’s wearing a long coat, a beanie, a scarf covering up half of his face and glasses. Cute.

"I’m okay, thank you for asking. Komori gave me aspirin and I drank a lot of water. I didn’t know you wear glasses." 

"That’s good. I told you wouldn’t make it to class, but don’t worry, I got ya! I can land my notebook." Sakusa’s happy that Atsumu isn’t going to make a big deal out of last night. "And I usually only wear contacts, but today I was in a hurry and it would take too long to put it on."

"It’s different, I like it. Should we go?" Atsumu nods. They agreed to meet up today in the library to finish the final touches in the project. Sakusa also hopes that they finish before Atsumu’s practice so they can talk a bit. Yeah. Talk.

After a few hours and a few heated arguments over some minor details, they were finally done. 

"I can’t believe it’s over, Omi-Omi. I think this was the most difficult assignment I’ve ever had. - Atsumu says, closing his notebook and Sakusa agrees, stretching his back.

"Yes. Next semester remind me to not get any classes with Mr. Shinzou. 

"Hell yes, never again. I hate him, he’s so narcissistic. - Atsumu replies and Sakusa laughs. 

"Look who’s saying. I’ve seen you spend more than two minutes flexing your biceps to a public mirror. - Miya rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up, okay? Anyways, I have practice now. - He says, already fully equipped for the cold weather.

"I’m going to my room, I can drop you off in the way. - Sakusa says, putting on his hoodie over a sweater and grabbing his thing. 

"Oh, okay. - Kiyoomi can swear he sees Atsumu blushing. 

The two boys make their way through the library, not before Sakusa sees Ms. Saito, the librarian, wink at him. What the fuck, now he’s blushing. Whatever, he thinks. They step outside and it’s already dark and freezing. 

"How can you practice like this?" Sakusa asks as they walk.

"I wear like, three layers of clothes. But by the end, I’m sweaty and with just the thermal shirt." Atsumu laughs and his hand brushes onto Kiyoomi’s gloves. As they approach the gymnasium, Sakusa stops.

"Atsumu. I didn’t forget what I said to you yesterday." Miya doesn’t say anything. "And I meant it." The blonde also stops and stands in front of Kiyoomi. 

"You didn’t mention it anymore, I thought you were gonna back down." He grins at Kiyoomi, who raises his eyebrow. 

"Did I fucking stuttered?" Kiyoomi walks really close to Atsumu, lowers his scarf, revealing his red lips and brushes lips their, teasing him and feeling his breath.

"Fuck." Atsumu could say before they shocked together. 

Sakusa puts one of his hands in Miya’s neck and another in his waist, slightly opening his mouth to receive the other’s tongue. Miya’s hands are in Kiyoomi’s neck and hair, pulling him closer and making him breathe heavier. 

Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi against the wall behind the gymnasium and kisses him again. The blonde tastes like the cinnamon gum he was chewing earlier in the library and it makes kissing him almost addictive. He doesn’t want to stop. Sakusa bites his bottom lip, making Miya arch his back and moan quietly.  
After what Kiyoomi perceived like forever, Atsumu stops the kiss, and, still short of breath, says to him. 

"I need to go to practice, but I expect you in my room in one and a half hours." Kiyoomi winks at him.

"What about now?" Atsumu gives him a quick kiss.

"Goddamn, I’ll need a fucking good excuse for this, why you’re so fucking sexy? Let’s go."


	2. tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sakuatsu philosophy major tales along the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Five days later here I am with a little extra thing to complete this work.  
> I'm in college, but I'm not a philosophy major, just interested in it, so any errors, please just let's pretend isn't a big deal.  
> Enjoy!

Look, Sakusa tries not to make complaining a habit. He’s been dating Atsumu for four years now and for the most part, he can cope with his terrible attitude, and habits. For the most part. 

Even when they graduated college - with honors, both of them - and got an apartment near campus to pursue a PhD, Sakusa tried to be as patient as humanly possible when teaching his partner how he liked to do things, Kiyoomi didn’t want to make Atsumu feel uncomfortable in his own house. Funny enough, they never shared a dorm room in college due to Atsumu’s inability to leave his brother in peace, and Sakusa actually really liked sharing a room with Komori, he was quiet for the most of the time and knew the rules.

But they did it, with a few bumps and screams, but now they have a functioning home. And Kiyoomi’s happy, he really is. Atsumu is an incredible man and the fact that they could enroll in their university’s PhD program at the same time was amazing. 

Now that they are in the middle of the program, they could finally teach a few classes in their respective fields of study as a guest teacher. Sakusa always wanted to be a professor, and promised himself that he would be the most organized, commited and efficient teacher he could be. And Kiyoomi thinks he’s doing a good job, at least his students liked him, seemed interested enough, respected him and are not too far from his own age. 

Atsumu, on the other hand, was having a tougher time. He struggled a lot with time management between his own classes and teaching in the beginning, but is getting the hang of it, his students also seem to enjoy his captivating personality and entertaining classes. 

They teach only two classes each this semester, and for some coincidence, the classrooms are in the same corridor and at the same time. Which means that frequently Sakusa can have lunch with his fianceé and they can go home together also. But the problem is, because of that, Atsumu thinks he can just enter Sakusa’s classroom and he often does that, just to watch Kiyoomi speak or to tease him and it is very unsettling, to say the least. 

Today is a good day for Sakusa, because his afternoon class was cancelled and he will be able to go home early and actually cook something, not just eat frozen pre prepared meals, and maybe even do a nice dinner for when Atsumu gets home. While he’s thinking about what to buy from the grocery store when this class he’ll teach is over, Sakusa also greets his students as they are entering the classroom and getting settled to watch it. 

Not even five, five minutes passes after he initiates his lecture, Kiyoomi realizes something and sights.

“Class, you'll have to give me one second. While I’m gone, please use this time to figure out the group's formation for the assignment.” He excuses himself from the classroom and walks up to the room next to his, where he can see, through the open door, a very enthusiastic Atsumu gesticulating furiously to his students. 

“...And Schopenhaur absolutely hated Hegel and they even got to teach a lecture side by side at the same time and competed for the students attendance”

“And history repeats itself, right Professor Miya?” Sakusa says, making himself noted in his fianceé’s classroom. The students begin to talk, as they usually do when something like this happened. Atsumu and Sakusa’s bickering wasn’t anything new for anyone in both classes. The blonde grins at the sight of his partner. 

“Yes Omi, of course it does. And I’m absolutely Hegel, because my class is fuller than yours.”

“I agree, you’re Hegel, and your philosophy is also too optimistic for the real world.” Atsumu squints, but Sakusa knows he’s not mad and enjoys the back and forth. “One word in private?” Miya nods and follows Kiyoomi to the corridor. 

“Atsumu, where’s my chalk and blackboard eraser?” Sakusa deadpans. Atsumu widens his eyes. “You took it without asking again.” The brunette affirms. 

“Omii, I’m sorry, Mine’s at home and you weren’t using it! I just forgot to give it back.” Atsumu responds. 

“I bought you a kit to stay in your backpack, where is it?” Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow and puts his hands on his pocket, trying not to kill his boyfriend. 

“I lost it...” Sakusa sights for the billionth time. 

“Of course you did. Give me mine.” Atsumu blushes.

“So… About that… I forgot in the teacher’s lounge.” The brunette can feel the familiar Atsumu Pain, as he baptized the mild headache he gets everytime his boyfriend does something stupid.

“I’m going to murder you. I really am.” Atsumu pouts a little. 

“I’ll go pick it up. Sorry baby.” Kiyoomi waves at him.

“No need for it. I’ll just talk, they will understand anyway.” Miya smiles again.

“Okay. Love you Omi!”

“Love you too, Atsu. I’ll make some dinner today.” He’s already walking away when he feels his fianceé kiss him in the cheek and go back to the classroom.

Kiyoomi smiles on his way back to his class.  
. . . . . . 

Atsumu used to say that Sakusa gets too invested into everything he proposed himself to do. He was absolutely right, and that’s why Kiyoomi will grow a full head of white hair before he’s 35.

After he got his PhD, Sakusa directly pursued a teaching career in the same college he graduated in, being very successful quickly, his classes being almost always full. After some years, he is now an important figure in the Philosophy Department, acting as a head of the department at the impressive young age of 30. 

“You need a break.” Atsumu says as he enters Sakusa’s antique styled office and sees him looking at his computer with a worried face. Miya offers a cup of coffee.

“I need Professor Kiyoko to chill the fuck out.” He responds, taking the mug. “Thank you.”

“You’ve been here since morning and didn’t showed up for lunch, so I thought I might pass by to check if you didn’t have a stroke.” Atsumu says, sitting at the antique couch close to the desk Kiyoomi’s sitting at. “And Akaashi has been a real pain in the ass lately too.” Sakusa smirks.

“He’s just mad that the extra funding didn’t go to the History Department and to mine instead. But now I gotta figure it out how to distribute it and Kiyoko has already sent me about ten emails asking if her study group will have a bigger budget.” Atsumu laughs. 

“Yeah, he’s really mad at it, to be honest. But I told him early on that you’re tough competition, baby.” Sakusa squints.

“Don’t even start, class traitor.” 

Atsumu, after his PhD, was hired at another very good university in the city to do some research on antique papers and paintings, wrote a book on it and just recently came back to the same uni as Kiyoomi as guest professor and got involved in a research group leaded by Akaashi in the History Department. Also currently writing a second book.  
“I still teach in your department Omi, he had his conversation last week.”

“You teach two classes. I’m still salty about it.” 

“No, yer not, you just want to piss me off.”

“Hmm, correct.” Atsumu buffs. 

And they got married. Beautiful, small ceremony soon after the PhD program. Decided not to change last names because of the trouble to creditate their already published works. That’s the official excuse anyway, the real one is that they couldn’t decide whose name to use. 

“Another thing, there’s that faculty dinner thus Saturday. Will have to call Osamu and Suna to take care of Mina.” It’s Sakusa who buffs this time. 

“I don’t want to go. It’s the same thing every semester, Akaashi will bring Bokuto, who won’t shut up for a second, Kuroo gets out of the lab for the first and only time in the semester and won’t shut up alongside Bokuto and I’ll spend the event running from Kiyoko if I didn't figure this thing out today.” Atsumu scratches his head, leaning forward.

“You forgot how Headmaster Ukai will make everyone super uncomfortable when he inevitably decides to show how to dance tango after two glasses of wine.” Sakusa waves to his husband.

“See? Atsu, I’m not going.” Miya gets up, not indulging in the nickname.

“Omi, we have to go! You fought for the extra budget, everyone wants to congratulate you.” He proceeds with caution. “And I’ve been thinkin, it's the faculty members and family, Akaashi brings Bokuto, Kiyoko brings her scary ass husband… We can bring Mina with us.” Sakusa lifts his head from the computer to look at Atsumu, who seems apprehensive.

“You want to take our six year old daughter to a university event where half of it doesn’t know we are even married?”

Mina, a highly opinionated, very bright and intelligent little girl with black eyes and short black hair was adopted by Atsumu and Kiyoomi a little over one year and a half ago.

“Akaashi doesn’t have a problem about it and everyone knows about Bokuto.” Atsumu defends.

“Bokuto is a volleyball superstar, not another faculty member. This could go very wrong.” Saakusa ponders, reclining on his hair, hands on his lap. Atsumu sighs.

“I don’t wanna hide Mina, Kiyoomi. She’s my daughter and I wanna show her off! Plus, a quick look on my Instagram everyone can see her. And you.” Sakusa sighs, getting up from his desk and sitting on Atsumu’s side. He strokes his husband's hair.

“If you want to do this, we’ll do it, Atsu. It’s been so little time since we adopted her, I wanted to make sure she and us are comfortable enough. I'm just being meticulous about it”. Atsumu smiles and holds Kiyoomi' arm, leaning forword and kissing his husband lightilly on the lips. 

“She is, I’m sure of it.” Atsumu says and looks at the clock on Kiyoomi’s wall.

“Shit, I gotta go, Akaashi will eat my liver raw if I don’t go back. Mina’s ballet ends today at five, you pick her up and then we can eat together, okay? I love you.”  
And he goes. 

In one of his final graduation papers, Kiyoomi wrote about Jose Ortega y Gasset, a Spanish philosopher, and his views on happiness. He said that happiness is when the so-called “projected life” coincides with the “effective life”, in other words, when what we want to be and what we truly are converge. He didn’t think about it much at first as a young adult, but he finds himself thinking a lot about it now.

A teenager Sakusa, who only dreamed of being an academic, never needed the attention of anyone and had his own cousin as his only friend, and adult Sakusa, with the two loves of his life alongside him and his dream acheived. Two paths of what he wanted to be and what he is.

Sakusa is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.  
> Thank you for reading it, really. Any grammatical errors, feel free to point it out in the comments.  
> I'm new to wrinting in general, so any tips will be very well welcomed.  
> See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> for those wondering, they get a 75% in the assignment lol
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed! i love writing about them so much, i might give this thing a few more chapters. please tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
